Caillou Cuts School and gets Grounded
Caillou: Oh man, I don't want to go to school today. We have an Emergency Broadcasting System test and a *bleep* assembly. I don't want to do any of that *bleep* stuff. Mr. Johnson: *offscreen* Come on Caillou. It's time to go to school. Get on the bus and I'll drop you off to Leo, Clementine, and other characters. Caillou: No, Mr. Johnson. I'm not going. Please let me get to Whataburger. Mr. Johnson: Caillou, I don't care whether you like it or not. Now let's go. Caillou: Oh, fine, I'll go. *in Mr. Johnson's Bus* Caillou: Man, I want to go to Little Caesar's. Mr. Johnson: Well, too bad Caillou. You are going to school and that's final. Caillou: Wait. That gives me a great idea. Mr. Johnson: *shocked* What's that, Caillou? Caillou: Oh nothing. Mr. Johnson: Oh, good! Anyway, we're here now. Have a good day Caillou, and remember to behave yourself. *at school* Ms. Martin: Good morning class. I hope you are all ready for the mathematic test. After the test, we will go to an assembly. Then we will continue with school. Now who would like to begin first? Caillou: Excuse me, teacher. May I go to the gym please? Ms. Martin: No, you may not, Caillou! Caillou: But I really have to go. Ms. Martin: Caillou, we are about to begin the test. You will stay here. Caillou: Please let me go, or I will have to use the gym here instead. Ms. Martin: Alright fine! You may go. Take the hall pass and come back in five minutes. Caillou: Okay. Thank you so much! *outside the school building* Caillou: Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'm cutting school to go to Little Caesar's! *at Little Caesars's* Caillou: Little Caesar's! *music plays while Caillou has fun* *meanwhile, back at school* Manager: Why hello, Ms. Martin. How may I help you? Ms. Martin: Caillou went to the gym, but he has been gone for one hour. Do you have any idea where he could be? Manager: As a matter of fact, I do. Right now, the security guard came and gave me a surveillance video showing Caillou leaving the building and going to Little Caesar's. Ms. Martin: Can I see? Manager: Sure! On the manager's tablet... Caillou: Now my teacher, Sarah, Clementine and Leo are thinking I'm going to the gym, but I will cut school to go to Little Caesar's instead! Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Ms. Martin: Oh, no! Call Caillou's mom right away so I can ground him! Manager: Okay! On the manager's phone.... Manager: Hello? Is this Jason? Yes. Your son has cut school to go to Little Caesar's and even worse, a security guard gave me information about that. Julie: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Caillou! How dare you cut school! Let's go back to school! Back at school.. Manager: Caillou, why would you want to skip school to go to Little Caesar's? Caillou: Because I love Little Caesar's! Jason: Let's go home right now! At Home... Jason: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Caillou, How dare you cut school! That's it! You are grounded for life! Normally, it's time to go on the bed, to sleep, and close your eyes. Instead, I've got the Hint! You will be killed by Leafy. He is the BFDI's enemy, and her red color. Go now to the world now! Caillou: Oh no! I don't like portal someday! Or it will be 10 punishments! Screw it. Leafy: Welcome back to the world. Let me see how it kills! Caillou: No! Leafy: Too bad! Time to kill! Leafy: Prepare it to kill! (Robbie Rotten then hides the video of Leafy beaten up by Caillou with chainsaws) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos